Bittersweet Memories
by Krist Lee Chiao
Summary: One day, Uchiha Madara decides to kill some time by looking at some photo albums, however ending up going all nostalgic and thoughtful. Characters are totally OOC. •MadaIta•


_**Hello, viewers! As you can see, I write a lot of MadaIta fics. So if you're a fan, feel free to check out my other stories. Nosebleed and drooling guaranted ^^**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi. No smut, but basically a flashback about the couple's life. MadaIta, T rated for gayness x3 ah, gay marriage is included, and they have an adoptive son, Tokiya(fanmade).**_

_**Oneshot.**_

_**~ Bittersweet Memories ~**_

He leaned back gracefully in the black leather sofa as he took a deep breath, yearning for comfortability and relaxation after the long hours of stressful work. Madara placed his arms before his head as he roamed his sight freely around the living room. Memorial photographs kept inside woody frames that stood upon different shelves are what made the old man's lips curl into a small grin. The Uchiha bothered to get up and grab one of those pictures, that most of them were of a brimming, lovely face, one of those faces when you see you can't help a wide smile even though you have no idea who are they. Madara let out a warm smile at the sight of his spouse, as he ruffled his hair and blinked, admiring the beauty of the person in the picture.

"N-nnngh...n-not here, madar-Ahh!.." The deep voice of that feminine-featured man played in the grinning old man's head as he looked at the picture in the album he's holding. This was a picture he took with his camera one time among the many times they were intimating. The long haired geezer licked his pair of dry lips as he imagined those several dirty pictures to be in action, sighing heavily, as if he's looking forward to relive these actions sometime soon. Several albums lay on his lap and around him, feeling like a typical old man in his late fifties, the dark eyes raven gazed at each photo for long, several second, recalling all the details of memories each one held.

The sounds of silent nights they spend; cuddling, playing, sleeping or even chatting through murmurous, low voices, or those ones they were having arguments and sometimes even bloody fights, even for an aged person like him, he could still remember their expressions and what words they spoke, even trivial details such as what colour his husband wore. The old fellow smiled brightly at his youth, super handsome pictures, indeed, he was really a good looking, proud man, though, he still is. His expression softened as he saw a photo of an adorable, affectionate Itachi in his primary school years, oh, just how lovely he was, and still is.

Madara lift his head only to look at the ticking clock; he felt like ages pass while staring at the valuable contents of the albums, cut actually only about fifteen minutes have passed since he just sat down. Realising that it was not yet the time for his family to come home, the raven man resumed to flip through the pages of each album, spending his full time replaying each event in his head. The photos were not placed in the correct order; however, Madara ignored that and continued to please himself by reliving each and every bittersweet memory. He chuckled at the fact that most of the pictures are kinky – he had always had a liking to flash his camera at his naked Itachi.

Soon enough, after going through few albums, a new face appeared between the pictures; a face of a new born, little human. The now thirteen years old Tokiya, was no more than one week old in that particular picture. The proud father brimmed brightly at the picture of his little, beloved one, held by his beloved mate, how lovely was that. Now, the old parent was back in the time their son had joined them; the first time they met him. Apparently, Itachi was not the mother, nor the person who gave birth to the child; they have adopted him in their third year of marriage, because they wanted a child – yes, just like any happy married couple. Then, there were pictures of a growing kid, standing and embracing his beloved two fathers. However, Itachi was more like a mum; often nagging him and teaching him his manners. Not that they had an unfriendly, weak relation, but the younger spouse was supposedly being the careful, concerned person he is. In the meanwhile, Madara didn't really interfere so much with the care taking business; moreover, he was like a soft pillow that Tokiya would always snuggle on, complain or cry to, and even use to wipe his tears away along with his worries whenever he faces any sort trouble.

Snapping out of the happy family zoning out, the old man stretched in his place comfortably, now his eyes gazing at the pictures taken at their 'gay wedding' little party. He sighed, remembering the difficulties they've gone through while trying to the 'wife's' parents to accept their decision and agree on their homosexual plans of getting together and living happily, married for eternity. Somehow or the other, Madara was able to convince them and show them truly how much they loved each other. However, until this very day, he hates to admit how awkward it was when they were turned down by few people when they went to invite them to that once in a life, non-forgettable event. Despite how oddly and uneasy the situations were, the older one always took pride in having loved and mated his spouse, no matter what opinions and gossip talks the others had. After all, he is simply living please himself, not others.

The pictures were taken in a medium-sized wedding hall, totally unlike where the wealthy Uchihas would hold their marriage events, because the spaciousness was not so required since the guests were not that many. The people who attended at that day were Itachi's family, not all of them though, some of his relatives, few other people who either were his seniors or teachers, and both the bridegrooms' friends, acquaintances and neighbours. However, it was nothing like the Uchihas' weddings; ones that were overly crowded with countless number of rich, high authorities vip, where everyone and everything was top class and way unnecessarily too costy and expensive. In the pictures, stood the content, happy couple, both dressed in white, wedding tuxedos, holding each other's hands and posing differently each time to the photographer who flashed his professional camera at them. In other photos, there stood the just-now married pair with several young and old faces, males and females, who shared great bonds with different relations with them, happy for them from the depths of their hearts. Sadly, Madara's family did not approve of his personal love life and none of them attended the party, except for his youngest brother, Izuna, who felt pity on their selfish parents' opinions and behaviour, confidentially, almost as if totally understanding his brother who he highly respected, he surely came that day to support and share his happiness for his openly-gay, older brother.

Given so much love from the single soul from his close family, who appreciated him and truly wished the best for him, Madara stood proudly next to his husband, shining bright smiles on their special day. On the next few pages of the same album, there were some pictures of when the old man, in that particular event, decided to break the breeze after wearing the rings and going for more than a lovely kiss for tying the knot, where he desperately started making out in front of all the attendants, in front of the very eyes of Itachi's parents and younger brother, and he was so glad he did it because it gave the younger husband ultimate happiness for showing his world that he's not ashamed to be with him and how proud is he to make him his own in this very special day. The raven man now went on in his recap about every single detail, and he giggled as he remembered whispering to the other that he's relieved from not having to be careful about not stepping on the bride's long dress.

Then, Madara found himself petting his ring on his left hand as he looked at few pictures taken of their entangled hands, showing their matching, expensive rings. He shut his onyx black eyes and smiled softly as he relived the time in his mind when they were roaming the streets of their city, shopping for random things and looking for their perfect, dream engagement rings. Of course, they didn't except everyone else in the surrounding to accept two male adults walking together up close, holding hands, supposedly like a couple, trying out different elegant match rings and trading endless, affectionate, love-filled gazes. But anyway they continued to act freely, as though no one's looking, and check out the jewellery and inquire about it. They were being too picky even for a pair of rings, but they wanted to choose something, know that they'd have to wear it every single day until the last day of their lives. Anyway, finally, they were satisfied with a pair of white gold, thing, matching rings, each one held a beautiful, shiny, small diamond on top of it. The close eyes old man drew a soft expression on his face when he remembered kissing the lovely adult in the middle of the street on many occasions, one of them was when they were walking home after buying their rings. Somehow it was very enjoyable when they did it in public, maybe because of the thrill of being watched, or even just because of their bravery and openness to do it in spite of the gasped mouths and staring eyes directed at them.

The long, raven haired main went on and on remembering so many things that happened throughout his life; however, it was not so long that he was embraced by his son after he heard the front door lock click, followed by lively noises and the familiar aroma of his husband as Tokiya had greeted his daddy properly. He then glanced in the front door's direction as he waited for his husband to take off his shoes and enter, once again looking back at the preteen who smiled lovingly as he ran his little mouth in a friend chat, voicing his polite tone like his other father had taught him since young age. Madara smiled back at his beloved son, and soon enough he felt his heart throb gladly through his chest as a deep, yet soft voice approached sweetly from behind.

"Tadaima, Mada-koi".

**_••xxx••_**

**_Hope ya enjoyed ! This one was supposed just to show feels and emotions. I just felt like writing something other than my usual smut x3_**

**_R&R !_**


End file.
